Type 0
by DreamTheater
Summary: Une journée ensoleillée. Une Class Zero qui s'ennuie. Les péripéties débutent.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !_

_J'ai décidée de commencer une School-Fic sur Final Fantasy Type-0, je ne connais pas du tout le caractère des personnages, n'ayant jamais jouer au jeu, donc, il se peut que je modifie certains caractères.  
_

_Sinon, et bien, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un Cross-over avec un autre FF (XIII) ou bien, juste laisser Type-0. Je verrais bien. Je marche par reviews, car, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poster si je n'ai pas votre avis.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et Enjoy !  
_

* * *

Seven ouvrit les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, éblouit par la lumière aveuglante du soleil, juste au dessus d'elle. Elle était allongée par terre, étendue sur l'herbe verdoyante du parc qui entourait l'académie magique de Rubrum, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il faisait chaud mais une brise fraiche venait rafraichir l'atmosphère. Elle se redressa et se frotta la nuque.

« J'ai surement du m'endormir », pensa-t-elle, avant de se lever et de regagner l'intérieur de l'académie.

Par cette belle journée ensoleillée, la plupart des étudiants étaient dehors, en train de rêvasser ou bien de réviser leur leçons, mais peu d'entre eux se trouvaient dans l'académie. Seven arpenta les couloirs actuellement vides de présence et se dirigea vers une porte où un petit panneau indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la salle « Class Zero ». Elle appuya légèrement sur la poignée puis poussa doucement la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, mesurant un mètre quatre vingt-cinq, aux cheveux blond coiffé en piques, et portant la tenue réglementaire de l'académie, un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un haut de couleur noir. Il avait une cicatrice au visage, mais celle-ci était quelque peu dissimulé derrière sa mèche. Quand il vit Seven, celui-ci la dévisagea de ses yeux bleus azur, puis, d'un sourire joviale et amicale lui fit signe de s'approcher tout en lui disant :

« Tu sais quoi, le prof n'est pas là aujourd'hui, ça fait qu'on n'a pas cours de l'après-midi ! », ce à quoi, une jeune fille avec de longs

cheveux noirs et raides qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, portant des lunettes ainsi qu'une barrette verte, lui rétorqua, d'un air

dédaigneux :

« Pas la peine d'être joyeux Nine, un peu d'éducation ne te ferait pas de mal, tu es si ignorant que je n'arrive pas à

comprendre comment tu es arrivé à te faire accepter dans la prestigieuse académie de Rubrum ». Le dénommé Nine eu un petit

rire, puis s'exclama, d'un air fier :

« Je sais me battre, ma très chère Queen ». Celle-ci se leva et énervée, lui lança :

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se connait depuis que nous sommes petits que je te permet de

m'appeler ainsi ! ».

L'autre ria de plus belle et continua à lui trouver de petit surnoms. Seven eut un petit sourire. Rien n'avait changé, non, c'était toujours pareil, ces deux là se chamaillaient tout le temps, pour n'importe quoi. Mais, malgré le fait que Queen et Nine se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance, celle-ci l'avait toujours qualifiée de stupide. Un adjectif bien injuste, car, même s'il était vrai que Nine n'était pas le meilleur pour ce qui relevait du niveau intellectuel, il n'en était pas idiot pour autant. De plus, il excellait dans le combat au corps à corps, son arme étant une lance, il la maniait avec une précision défiant toute concurrence.

Au fond de la salle, la tête posée sur un livre ouvert, se trouvait Ace, le numéro un de la Class Zero. C'était un garçon de seize ans, mesurant un mètre soixante huit, au cheveux raides, mi-longs, blond platine, totalement blanc à la lumière du soleil. Seven s'approcha de lui et le secoua doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement et leva la tête tout en regardant autour de lui avec un air affolé.

« Le prof est là ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix saccadée.

Seven le rassura en lui affirmant que non, qu'ils n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi.

« Ouf ! J'étais en train de réviser mais, avec cette chaleur, j'ai fini par m'endormir ».

Au même moment, Eight entra dans la pièce, accompagné d'une Cater qui riait à gorge déployée, tout en tenant son bras. Cater était une jeune fille de seize ans, tout comme Eight. Du haut de son mètre soixante et un, elle était un peu plus petite que lui qui mesurait quatre centimètre de plus. Cater avait des cheveux plutôt courts, son visage était encadré par deux mèches ainsi qu'une franche de couleurs auburn. Eight, quand à lui était brun et avait des cheveux beaucoup plus court que les autres garçons de la Class Zero.

C'est alors que Jack, Trey et King, qui étaient actuellement en train de faire une partie de poker dans le fond de la classe, levèrent la tête vers les deux arrivant plutôt bruyant. Tous les trois étaient blonds, et tous les trois ne semblaient pas vouloir être dérangés, ils décidèrent donc d'ignorer les arrivants et continuèrent leur partie, non sans laisser s'échapper un petit grognement de mécontentement. Le numéro deux et le numéro cinq regardaient la scène avec attention, presque déçus que les trois garçons n'aient rien dit au sujet de Eight et Cater qui faisaient du bruit. Deuce soupira longuement et Cinque lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Il n'y a pas d'ambiance ! », déclara-t-elle, avec une mine boudeuse.

Ce à quoi, Nine répondit, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage :

« Pourquoi ne pas sortir dehors, et faire quelque chose de cool ? »,

« Comme si on allait te suivre dans tes aventures loufoques ! C'est du grand délire », le réprimanda Queen, une nouvelle fois.

Cinque se tourna vers Ace avec un air de chien battu et lui demanda, d'une voix presque implorante :

« Ace, fais un tour de magie avec tes cartes, s'il te plaiiiiiiit ! »,

l'interpelé s'indigna « Mais je ne suis pas magicien, je me sers des cartes pour me battre pas pour amuser la galerie ! »,

et, c'est sur ces entre faits que Sice, une jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, comme ceux de Seven, attachés en une queue de cheval relevée, fit son entrée dans la salle, en s'exclamant :

« Venez voir dehors ! Y a une baston entre deux types d'une autre Class ! ».

Entendant cette information, la Class Zero se précipita dehors et alla rejoindre la foule qui s'était attroupée autour des deux bagarreurs.


End file.
